Divine Star Holiday Event
Also known as Divine Star Festival is Christmas time (end of Calendar Year) event that "usually" lasts 2 weeks. It rewards mainly Special Holiday Skins, with some extra rewards that vary by year (Awakening Tokens, Meteors, Elixir, or even Gems) More info on other Events HERE. And to see event frequency go HERE. Skin Shards Skins are the main attraction of the event. They are unlocked by collecting shards from chests. Each year has its own slightly altered rules. Generally shard for 3 different heroes can be obtained at a time in order specific for that year, new hero skins are prioritized over the older, and will usually have 4 or 5 shards for each chest, while older skins only give 2 shards per chest. Any Unfinished Skins during one event will stay at their count and can be obtained again in next years event (Amount of your current skin shards obtained is visible in: Hero tab>select hero>skin>right corner). But the skins that are not finished will be moved to the back of the priority. Meaning if someone has obtained 700 Raida shards when the event 2019 ended, they need to finish all skins before Raida to complete that skin. This might mean a total of over 4000 shards. As the skins from previous years only get 2 shards per chest, unlocking all the previous skins will amount to over 2000 chests, or at least 67 games of Realm Siege before the remaining Raida shards can be unlocked 2 at a time. In other words, the amount of skins has made it rather unlikely to continue unlocking the previous year's newest skins. Each Event by Year 2017 Event This Event started on 5th of December 2017 and lasted 29 days. This was before Realm Siege and Awaken mechanic was released. So there was no Awakening Shards as Rewards. Rewards were inside Chests (Gift Boxes) - Each Chest contained random small amount of Gems, Elixir and specific Hero Skins Shards (1-30? Gems, 1-200 Elixir, 1-9 Skin Shards (for two random heroes at a time, each up to 9)). With small chance of including 1 Meteor Power Item. There was a bug on first day allowing for up to 20 Skins shard of each hero from chest. Number of Chests were awarded by number of Divine Stars (special currency for this Event) collected each day and number combined through event. Divine Stars were obtained in two ways: in Tournaments and by Playing Normal Campaign maps or Daily Trials. # Tournaments - during event Tournaments lasted full 7 days, Divine Stars were awarded for maximum of 3 tournament entries each day with rewards based on amount of time survived. # Normal Campaign and Daily Trials - play them and obtain Divine Stars. Daily Challenge: Overall Progress: Skins 4 Skins were released and obtainable at this Event assuming you collected required number of their shards: Festive Knight Lancelot, Toy Smoulder, Nutcracker Helios and Snow Beauty Yan. The player needed to open atleast 20 Gift Boxes for Helios skin shards to appear and atleast 120 Gift Boxes before Yan skin shards did. So basically to own Lancelot and Smoulder Skins before it let you get Helios and Yan skin, limiting drop to only 2 here skin shards at time. Shopping There was option to buy 20 Gift Boxes (Chests) for 1500 Gems. 2018 Event This Event started on 23rd of December 2018 and lasted 14 days (+ extra 7 days for shopping). This Event moved Divine Stars source to Realm Siege. Added 2 New Skins and Awakening Tokens as rewards. Elixir was removed from chests and gems changed from all chests to ultra-rare chance to get high amount. Rewards were inside Chests (Gift Boxes) - Each Chest contained: * 8-12 specific Hero Skin Shards, these were split between 3 different Heroes by Order. ** Order of unlocking: *** 2 from new skins Efrigid > Caldera *** 1 from old skins Lancelot > Smoulder > Helios > Yan *** Yan was aditionaly locked by need to complete Helios first. (For players that didn't start event with Helios skin complete, after Efrigid was obtained only 2 heroes dropped (Caldera and Helios), with Yan still locked) ** Shard droprate was: 2 PYS (Previous Year Skin), 4-6 Efrigid and 2-4 Caldera. After Efrigid was complete Caldera changed to 6-10 shards. * Medium (50%) chance to obtain 1 Meteor Power Item or 1 Awaken token for a random owned hero. ** First few days were different: 5% chance, to get 10 at a time instead (not a bug, got redesigned). ** Awaken Shards obtainable were: Caldera, Fee, Masamune, Bolton, Lancelot, Efrigid, Obsidian, Smoulder and Hogan (This didn't include Yan that was at that time recently added to Realm Siege, and other heroes that still didn't have Awaken option). * Almost non-existing (Most likely 0,1% or 0,01%) ''chance of obtaining 10 000 gems. '''Chests' '''were obtained only by Forging them from Divine Stars '''Divine Stars were obtained in two ways: # Playing Realm Siege (during 14days of event) - while playing new bar would be added behind gold count that would show stars obtained. Stars were obtained from Green Gift Boxes that randomly dropped from enemies on death. Up to 15 boxes max could drop during any match each containing 1-3 Stars (usually 27-33 Stars dropped per level). # Buying them for Real Money or Gems (available not only during base 14days of RS, but for additinal 7 days after). Shopping * Forge one Chest for 15 Divine Stars. * Buy 15 Divine Stars for 150 Gems. * Buy 165 Divine Stars for 1500 Gems. * Buy 1000 Divine Stars for Real Money (limited twice). Tips * No longer a certain amount of chests was needed to open before certain skins are available. Instead they are only obtained in the order seen above. * How fast boxes dropped depends on amount of enemies 15th chest usually dropped within wave number 4-6. Thus is adviced not to play maps with 5 or less waves, to remove possibility of not gaing all boxes. 2019 Event This Event started on 25th of December 2019 and lasted 7 days (+ extra 7 days for shopping). Event interface was added ~ 26 hours before Event started as a heads-up. There were no major changes from last year. And three new skins were added. Rewards were inside Chests (Gift or Divine Boxes) - Each Chest contained: * 8-12 specific Hero Skin Shards, these were split between 3 different Heroes by Order. ** Order of unlocking: *** 2 from new skins Azura > Raida > Koizuul ''' *** 1 from old skins '''Lancelot > Smoulder > Helios > Yan > Efrigid > Caldera ** Shards droprate was 2 PYS (Previous Year Skin), 4-6 Azura, 2-4 Raida. *** After Azura was obtained 10-13 Skin shards total dropped (Koizuul had 2-4 and Raida was raised to 5-8, PYS still at 2) *** For first few hours there was a bug where Raida only needed 300 shards total and had priority drop 4-6 shard, while Azura only 2-4. * Medium chance to obtain 1 Meteor Power Item or 1 hero Awaken token (50/50 split), for a random available hero. ** Officially still 50% chance as last year, but reportedly for majority of players only in 35 - 45% range. ** Hero Awaken Shards were obtainable for every hero in game (even if you did not own that hero), at that time except Connie, which wasn't added to Realm Siege yet. * Almost non-existing (Most likely 0,1% or 0,01%) ''chance of obtaining 10 000 Gems. '''Chests' were obtained only by Forging them from Divine Stars Divine Stars were obtained in two ways: # Playing Realm Siege (during 7 days of event) - while playing new bar would be added behind gold count that would show stars obtained. Stars were obtained from Green Gift Boxes that randomly dropped from enemies on death. Up to 15 boxes max could drop during any match each containing 1-3 Stars (usually 27-33 Stars dropped per level, getting <20 or >40 stars was nearly impossible). ''Boxes could be opened by clicking on them, and also auto-opened after ~ 25seconds. # Buying them for Real Money or Gems (available not only during base 7days of RS, but for additinal 7 days after). Shopping * Forge one Chest for 15 Divine Stars. * Buy 15 Divine Stars for 150 Gems. * Buy 165 Divine Stars for 1500 Gems. * Buy 1000 Divine Stars for Real Money (limited twice). ''Tips * How fast boxes drop depends on amount of enemies, but 15th chest usually drops at wave number 4-6. Thus is adviced to not play maps with 5 or less waves, to remove possibility of not gaing all boxes. * !!!You should always try for atleast 30 Stars per match (to get 2 chests)!!! If you had lower score you could REPLAY that level and likely get more stars at second try (done by either clicking on Replay '''or '''Quit, anytime before you kill last enemy of last wave), this costs nothing except your time. * You should always do 4 Realm Siege Runs Each day during event (2x for free, 2x for 80gems) even as newer player. Take skins asside for now, you should still get on average 0.5 random awaken token and 0.5 meteor for each Key used. '''This makes it way more worth, and even if you did not do 4 RS each day prior to event, you really should while it lasts. * Buying Stars for Gems is not worth at all!!! ** Assuming you do 4 RS each day doing 2 extra RS keys each for 160g is worth way way more than buying stars directly '''160g key = 30+ Stars / 150g pack = 15 Stars (not to mention regular Token and Elixir gained by doing RS at a first place).'' ** ''Only buy this during extra 7 days after RS is finnished and if you really love skins and want to finnish one. '(really bad way to spend gems though!)'' * Buying 1000 Divine Stars for Real Money is not worth it. ** There are way better deals, only get this if you consider yourself high spender, or if you really love Skins. '(!but beware, this will likely not be enough for Skin you want!).'' * C''onclusion:'' ** Buying Divine Stars (for Real Money or Gems) is not reasonable, unless you are high spender that swims in Gems and love Skins. ** Buying Extra 2keys for 160 gems each, might be good idea depending on how you value skins and how much extra gems you have. '' *** F''or newer players I would not recomend this either, just stick with 2free runs of RS and 2extra for 80gems, anything more is not worth. Category:Events